Constant Vigilance
by rbear1231
Summary: Who is Mad eye moody, how did he get to be the Auror he was.
1. Chapter 1

A/N The life of Alaster Moody well most of it starts 5 years after he finishes school 2 years after he finishes auror training. This is where the real Moody begins and where 'constant vigilance' was born.

Mad-Eye is my second favorite male character in the HP books my first being Neville, if you have read my other story you understand my personal belief about those two.

Training at the Farm

The hills, the deep hills of the Kentucky Appalachian mountains U.S.A, home of the hog farm the toughest training base for any Auror on the planet.

Moody stood in the barracks waiting when the large man walked in.

"Attention!" was shouted and ginger Irishman quickly snapped too sticking his heavy chest out.

"I'm Master Sergent Crawford I will be your instructor while at the Hog Farm" the man shouted as he walked, an act many would find funny seeing as there was only two people standing in the room built for 40.

Alaster, 6'5" 240 solid, built for fighting and well experienced at it, the other was maybe 5'7" lean and a little curvy she had the eyes of a fighter and Moody learned long ago that women can be and normally were tougher than most men despite what the British lords proclaimed. moody was no sexist, and if she was here at the Hog Farm she was double tough.

"I don't like any of you, I asked to train Auror's and they sent me crusty whores and the son's of british bitches!" the man shouted and that snapped moody, for a brief second moody was angry but he controled his tongue, his eyes however gave him away.

His eyes had a moon stone effect, they changed color and if one knew to watch they could read him, some of his old school mates dubbed him 'Mad-eye' for it and the name stuck.

"Problem cadet?" the Master Sergent asked, seems he had eyes of a hawk.

"Irish whore, master Sergent" moody replied quickly. Moody knew better than hesitate when asked a question he also knew not to stare at the M.S. in the eye.

"What did you say?" the MS barked.

"I'm the son of an Irish Whore not British" moody replied no fear nor shame.

The Sergent got right up in his face and stared him in the eyes without speaking, then after what felt like hours the man finally just nodded, his face looked like he hadn't smiled since the day he was born.

"In 100 years only 3 people have come to the Hog Farm from the British isles only one has ever passed the training, and I beat that bitch for 9 months straight" the Sergent continued as if nothing was said.

"That's my job, to beat you, my goal to get you all to quit, I don't want you here I don't beleave you belong. Prove me wrong."

He was about to speak again when a loud roll of thunder interrupted him causing him to look outside at the dark grey nasty storm clouds, he didn't smile but the look in his eyes shouted evil intent. "OUT SIDE!" he shouted and the two cadets quickly ran as the sheets of cold icy rain started to come down instantly soaking them to the bone.

"Strip" the master Sergent shouted over the rain, and moody hesitated for a half second before seeing the women start removing her shirt and pants, once moody was stripped down to his boxers and the woman to her knickers she wore no brazier they stood at attention again,

"Leave your wands" the Sergent shouted, and the girl started to put her ebony wand down, but once again Moody hesitated, squaring his shoulders for a fight this time.

"Did you not hear me Irishman?"

Moody looked the man dead in the eye, "Kill me Master Sergent"

"What?" came the bark and Moody held his ground. "Kill me Master Sergent, but i never leave my wand, and i will never hand it over, Master Sergent"

Once again the man stared moody in the eyes, and once again he just nodded.

"Chow ends in four hours it awaits at the end of that trail" the Sergent started. "The sooner you get there the more time you have to eat, if u don't get there in time you will wait for breakfast. One more thing before you two start"

At this the pair turned to the drill instructor, "Welcome to hell, now move"


	2. Gauntlet

** The Gauntlet**

The two quickly set off running and for about the first 20 minutes no one spoke till,

"Marget, Margret Crawford" the woman broke the silence, moody just kept looking around, eyes blurring a little from the cold rain that pelted them as they ran basically naked.

"Crawford...any relation? moody asked calmly.

"Father but not while we are here" she replied quickly

"Moody" Alaster finally replied after a few minutes.

"Alaster Moody age 22, top ten percent in his Hogwarts class, 3 years standered Auror training finished top marks" she began reciting his file. "2 years active service 23 arrests with only 2 requiring to kill the suspect in justified self-defence."

Moody stopped dead in his tracks and looked around before looking at Margret "Miss Crawford, how did you get my file?" he asked.

"Margret or Maggie, and to awnser your question I had to check you out, your the first member of the british empire to be allowed at the hog farm since McGonagall, i had to find out how you impressed my father.

He started running again thinking those words over, McGonagall, Mini he knew she was tough but didn't know she had been at the farm,

"Why 'Hog Farm'? he finally asked

"During the war between the states there were a lot of dark wizards in the south that were no better than 'Snake cults' my family lead the assault and wiped them out" Maggie replied calmly.

'Hog farm?" he asked again.

"Hogs are natural snake hunters most are resistant or immune to the venom, plus they can be destructive to an area when rutting around looking for there prey...Jacksonville Mississippi was one big hole full of mud and blood when they left it, the U.S and most the world knows...Call the Hogs and its a kill on sight order." she replied calmly and Alaster had to slow to think about that.

"Almost sounds like the Dark Wizards I have had to face"

"Worse, the idea is if we can be the most barbaric creäture alive most Darks' that do it more on impulse or peer pressure will think twice when they see what we will do in retaliation" she replied and looked over and saw the conflict in his face. "hey if my father didn't think you could handle your self correctly he would never have brought you here"

Before he could reply the hair on his neck stood up and he shouted as he grabbed her shoulder pulling her down behind a log as 9 stunners shot out from the trees the red light briefly lighting the area.

"Shit walked right into it" Maggie cursed as he looked around holding her wand, moody saw in her eyes, she wasnt scared but confused.

"First fire fight?" he asked calmly as he peered around seeing the shadow by a tree he sent out 9 or ten quick spells mostly stunners and jinxes, not aiming to hit just letting them know he was seeing them.

"Afraid so, im a Medi-witch needed some sort of combat training to join the front lines and no other place would train me since I am a woman...took me 2 years to get dad to accept."

"Lesson one, find your attackers...lesson two let them know u found them" moody started speaking, she looked at him and saw he seemed comfortable in this, shaking her head she peered out saw a shift and started firing off hexes jinxes and stunners.

"find your feet" moody spoke after a minute and she quickly shifted to a more maneuverable position.

"Lessen three?" she asked as she started to calm down a little.

"Never stay in the same place too long" and moody quickly fired a few more spells and stood to run to another tree, Maggie stood and followed quickly just as more stunners shot out and hit where they had just been burning the log to ash.

Quickly they moved from place to place firing spells and ducking those that were fired at them never staying in one place to long, as they worked together moody smiled his partner was not stupid and learned quickly.

As they began to work down the trail he started to come up with a plan, but just before he could put it into action the other wizards vanished.

"They are not trying to stop us just delay us," Maggie said and held her wand to her chest. "Which they did we have already used up 30 mins of our time"

Moody growled as he realised the game to late,

"We need to move...question?" he asked as they started to run again watching every shadow

"Ask" Maggie smiled as she kept up.

"Is your father really that sadistic?" he looked at her.

"Only when hunting dark wizards or training cadets, normally he is a very loving man" she laughed as they came to an open field.

The field turned into one big trap, no wizards but tons of booby traps that by the time they were through it they questioned every rock tree and shadow.

After the field was a cliff that was about 100ft up they had to climb then they walked into a second round of dodging wizards, then a marsh full of red caps and some strange little critter that moody had never seen called a snipe. followed by a third ambush before they finally saw the chow hall.

They refused to run to the simple building, if anything they had learned never to trust what they see in front of them and to expect everything. Nothing happened as they crossed the field and pushed the doors open to find 3 wizards and a witch waiting with dry cloths for them both.

Master Sargent stood by the food table and nodded, "2 hours 15 mins, not bad for the first run through the gauntlet, you have 1 hour 15 minutes to eat" was all he said as he grabbed a plate and sat at the table.

Moody and Maggie filled their plates and cups and joined the Sargent at the table, when Maggie started to try to eat everything she had all at once Moody reach over grabbing her hand.

"Stop, after all that energy we used if you scarf your food like that you will make your self sick, and remember we have to go back to the barracks afterwords"

She just smiled weakly and slowed her eating as Moody just looked out the corner of his eye at the MSGT. who did nothing but give a very small nod.


End file.
